Murder at Cullen Manor
by TheWritersCoffeeShop
Summary: There has been a murder at the Cullen Manor. Can you help discover and uncover who the murderer is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story would not be possible without ****OhThoseCullenBoys****. This is her auction win from The Fandom Give Back Auction which she graciously let us share with you. Thank you so much for buying us and helping a very worthy cause at the same time.**

We also would like to thank Daisyblack for doing a great job with her beta skills on this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Twilight, nor did we make any kind of profit from this story.

So without further ado...

CHAPTER 1  
**Tanya POV - by Jennmc75**  
**  
**  
The garage was opened so I knew it was safe to pull in. I waited until the garage door was completely closed before I exited the car. If anyone saw me here, all of my plans would go to hell. I walked into the house and slowly made my way up the stairs to the master bedroom. I opened the door and smirked.

"There's nothing better than a man in uniform," I purred as I wrapped my arms around Charlie's neck. He gripped my hips roughly and ground his erection into me. "Mmm, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me, Chief?"

"Enough of this talking bullshit," he said as he kissed a trail from my ear down to my cleavage. He nipped and sucked at the swell of my tits a bit before he grabbed a handful of my shirt with both hands and ripped it open revealing a black lace bra. As he continued his assault on my tits, I reached behind my back and unzipped the skirt I was wearing and let it pool at my feet.

"Damn, woman. You trying to give an old man a heart attack?", he asked as he stepped back to look at what I was wearing. I stood before him in the black lace bra, the matching thong, and black fuck me heels.

"Why would I want to kill the cock that brings me such pleasure?", I asked as I started to unbutton his shirt. I placed a kiss after each button revealed a new piece of naked flesh. I dropped to my knees and licked my lips as I unbuckled his belt. I could see his stiff cock twitching in his pants at the anticipation of my hot little mouth wrapping around it. I looked up at him through my lashes as I unbuttoned his pants. I was slowly pulling down his zipper one notch at a time when he finally cracked.

"You are killing me here. Would you hurry the fuck up and get your damn lips wrapped around my cock?"

I loved making him break. I smirked and continued the slow decent of his zipper. He groaned in frustration. Once his zipper was finally down, his pants dropped to the floor and I was pleased to see he was going commando. Continuing my torture, I slowly licked his dick from base to tip, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that had seeped out of the head of his cock. Charlie tasted divine.

He'd finally had enough of my teasing. He grabbed my head and shoved his dick into my mouth. I loved it when I pushed him too far and he got rough. He thrust in and out of my mouth at a fast pace and gagged me a few times. As he continued to fuck my mouth, I ran one hand up his leg and cupped his sack while I moved the other hand around the back and started to finger his asshole. He moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like it when I fuck your mouth, you little slut?" I thrust my finger deep in his ass. "Oh yeah. Finger fuck my ass, you little cunt." I couldn't help but wonder what the fine citizens of Forks would say if they could hear their beloved Chief talk like this.

The throb between my legs was getting frustrating, so I decided it was time for Charlie to service me for a while. I removed my finger from his ass and pushed on his thighs, successfully popping his cock from my mouth.

Charlie was panting and looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Slow down there, cowboy. You will not be cumming in my mouth tonight." I stood up and started to sway my hips slowly. I ran my hands up and down my body, cupping my tits and twisting my nipples through my bra. I brought my hands around my back and unfastened my bra. I leaned forward and let the lacy garment drop down my arms and onto the floor.

I looked back at Charlie, and he was leaning against the dresser, slowly stroking his cock while I put on my little show for him. I ran my hands back down my body as I continued to sway my hips. Once I reached the elastic of my panties, I dipped inside and ran my fingers along my dripping wet pussy. Charlie let out a guttural moan as I removed my glistening fingers and sucked my juices off of them. I once again caressed my body as I worked my way back down to my panties. This time I grabbed the panties and shimmied them down my legs and stepped out of them.

Wearing only my heels, I laid back on the bed. I spread my legs and placed my feet on the bed, with my knees bent. I was wide open, and Charlie could see all of me. "Damn, you are dripping wet," he panted.

I moaned and pinched my nipple as I snaked my right hand down my body and started stroking my pussy lips. I thrust two fingers deep inside and started panting. I looked at Charlie, and saw that he had sped up his hand on his cock. It wouldn't be long before I had him right where I wanted him. I brought my left hand down to my clit and started rubbing it while I thrust in and out of my wet pussy.

"Charlie, do you like it when I stick my fingers deep in my hot, wet pussy?" He groaned in response. "If you don't like it, I can stop."

"Don't you dare stop finger fucking yourself, you dirty whore."

"I'd much rather have a nice, hard dick inside me instead of my fingers," I pouted. "Do you know where I could find one?"

Charlie growled and threw himself on the bed next to me. He pulled my fingers out of my pussy and brought them to my mouth. I gladly sucked them clean. "Do you like the way you taste?" My moans answered his question.

I couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that ran throughout my body as he thrust three fingers inside me. He started a fast, rough pace as he continued where I had left off. "Are you ready for my big cock?"

"God, yes. Fuck me now!", I screamed.

I rolled my nipples between my fingers and pinched them as Charlie rolled on the condom. I was on the pill, but there was no way in hell I wanted to end up mommy to Bella's half-brother or half-sister. No fucking way!

I was pleasantly surprised the first time I saw Charlie's cock. I expected him to have a needle dick and that I would have to fake every sound and orgasm with him. Luckily the Chief was packing some major heat, and I didn't have to fake a damn thing.

I screamed in pleasure as he plunged his huge cock deep in my pussy. I never had to tell him harder or faster. He always jumped right in, pounding my pussy as fast and hard as I could take it. I raised my hips to meet every one of his trusts. I was quickly reaching the peak of my first orgasm of the night.

"Oh yeah, you little slut," he panted. "I want to feel you cum all over my cock." He threw my legs over his shoulders and plunged deeper. "Cum for me, you dirty whore." He emphasized each word with a hard thrust. My muscles clenched and I fell into the wonderful oblivion of orgasm, screaming my words of pleasure.

"That's one for you, and I'm nowhere near ready to stop," he sneered. I just rolled my eyes at him. He never lasted beyond my second orgasm.

"Roll over. I'm gonna fuck you like the dirty whore that you are." I turned onto my stomach and raised onto my hands and knees. Charlie gripped my hips tightly and shoved his cock back into me. He pushed my shoulders down so only my ass was raised off the bed. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me as the new angle caused him to go deeper than before. His grip tightened on my hips, and he thrust faster and harder.

"Oh, God. Charlie, I'm..." I could barely breathe through the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. "I'm so...close...fuck me harder...NOW!" I screamed.

Charlie was pounding into me so hard and fast that his bed was slowly moving across the floor. He was grunting and growling, and I was certain he was close to cumming. A few more hard thrusts and I was once again cumming and screaming. After finally recovering from my second orgasm, I reached down to where he was sliding his cock in and out of my pussy. I wrapped my fingers around his balls and massaged them as he continued to fuck me hard.

"Charlie, I want to feel you come in me," I growled.

I threw my ass back to meet his thrusts a few more times before he finally found his release. He simply grunted as he came. Once he recovered from his orgasm he slapped my ass, pulled out of me, disposed of the condom, and quickly fell asleep. Screwing Charlie was great not only because the sex was good, but he didn't care for the bullshit post-coital cuddling. Our fucking was strictly business and we both knew it. Neither one of us wanted a relationship; great sex and orgasms were the key to our success.

Of course Charlie had no clue that I also looked forward to the show as he slept. He talked in his sleep. The great thing about his talking was that you could hold an entire conversation with him and he wouldn't remember it the next day. I took advantage of his loose lips and learned every little secret he had stored away in that head of his. Being the chief of police meant that he was privy to loads of juicy information that I could use to my advantage.

Tonight I learned that the Cullens were having a family gathering for Carlisle's birthday at Cullen Manor tomorrow evening. I got an evil smirk as I thought of all the hell I could cause at that little soiree. I threw my clothes on and hurried home. I had lots to do in order to be ready for the party.

I spent the next day at the salon getting my hair done, a mani/pedi, and a fresh wax. I had the perfect little red dress that was strapless and fell just below my ass. It was tight across my tits with rhinestone accents, and flowed loosely the rest of the way to the hem. I completed the look with a pair of four inch silver stilettos with a rhinestone strap that wrapped around my legs all the way up to my calves. I looked like one hot bitch!

The party was starting at eight so I decided to be fashionably late. At exactly nine o'clock I stepped up to the massive door and rang the bell. The butler, Henderson, answered the door and looked very surprised to see me.

"Miss Tanya, we were not expecting you this evening," he stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"No you weren't." I threw my coat at him and listened for sounds of other people.

"I'll return with Master Carlisle. Please wait here," he ordered.

Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. This was my night to shine, so I fell in step behind Henderson and followed him to the doors to the conservatory. I took a deep breath as he opened the doors wide, revealing the Cullen family and my secret fuck buddy.

All eyes looked toward the door, and I couldn't help but smirk as the color drained from every face present and their faces went from happy to a mixture of panic, shock, and anger. This was going to be so much fun.

**A/N - We hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave us some love, and let us know what you think.**

Thanks again OhThoseCullenBoys for making this possible. See you next chapter with a NEW Character and a NEW author. WHO WILL IT BE?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Any ideas who the murderer is yet? Hmm... hope these next clues help... **

**Thanks to DaisyBlack and Lillie Cullen who beta'd this chapter.. **

**We Don't own Twilight and all that.... **

**Murder At Cullen Manor**

**Chapter 2 - Rose's POV – Written by TotallyObsessed82**

"Em, just park the car already."

"Baby, if you hadn't changed dresses fifteen times, we wouldn't be running late. So quit yelling at me," Em retorted.

"How long have you been married to me? You know how I feel about these events. I am the best looking person in this family, and I need to represent that at all times," I said as I finally removed my seatbelt because Em had finally parked next to Edward's Volvo.

He got out of the car, and walked over to open my door for me. "Rose, we all know you are gorgeous, but everyone knows what you look like by now. The dress you wear really makes no difference."

I stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. "Ask Alice, the dress makes all the difference. Now grab your father's gift from the trunk, and let's go inside."

"Whatever you say, babe."

I smoothed out the bottom of my dress, and reapplied my lipstick while Em retrieved the big box from the trunk.

We walked to the front door, and I knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Henderson greeted us.

"Hello Henderson," I replied.

"May I take your coat, Ma'am?" I removed my coat, and handed it to him.

"The rest of the guests are waiting for you in the conservatory."

"Thank you. Have someone bring me an apple martini?"

"Certainly."

We made our way to the conservatory, and I could already hear Edward playing the piano. Was it really necessary that he play for every event? We all knew he could play, but damn, it gets old after a while..

I walked into the conservatory to see the entire Cullen family gathered around the piano, talking and drinking. Everyone looked very cheerful. It was always a good time when the entire family came together. Esme always went above and beyond for Carlisle's birthday parties.

"There you are!" Esme exclaimed as she sat her drink down, and walked over to us. She enveloped me in a hug before I could even respond to her.

I chuckled lightly. "Hi, Esme. I'm so sorry we are late."

She pulled out of the hug. "Nonsense, dear. We were just settling in. You two haven't missed anything." She moved over to hug sat down Carlisle's gift at his feet so he could hug his mother.

"Hey Mom." He held her in a huge bear hug that lifted her off the floor.

"It's good to see you, son. I've missed you lately," she said as Em finally placed her feet back on the ground.

I walked over to greet the rest of the family, taking the time to make sure to wish Carlisle a happy birthday.

The staff finally brought my drink to me. I took a sip, and was instantly pleased. Carlisle's staff knew just how I liked my drinks. Lots of liquor, and little apple mixer.

I settled into a nice conversation with Alice and Bella. It was nice having some girl time. I wished Esme would join us, but I knew better. She was always so enamored with her boys, and it was like a present to her to have all of them in one room.

I glanced over at Em to find him telling jokes to the rest of the clan. His jokes were always so ridiculous, but the way he acted them out made people laugh so hard. He truly was the entertainer in the family.

We decided to go over, and see what the fuss was about with everyone else.

I stood next to Em, and looked up at him. "You're not telling those dirty jokes again, are you?"

"What? Everyone thinks they are funny. See?" he said as he pointed towards the group.

"Whatever you say, Em," I shook my head.

He turned to hug me, and placed a light kiss against my forehead. He let his hands roam down to my ass, and he palmed my cheeks forcefully. I swatted at his chest.

"Em, we cannot do this right now. Behave yourself!" Em was just a big teddy bear. He looks vicious, but would never hurt a fly.

I heard a knock against the door, and was thoroughly confused. I wasn't sure who it could have been. Everyone was here already.

A few moments later I was stunned into silence when I saw Tanya Denali walk through the doors. What the fuck was that skank doing here? I knew Esme would not have invited her. That bitch had pretty much fucked the entire city outside of the Cullen men and Charlie. Apparently, they were the only ones with any class. Tanya was the local slut, and everyone knew it.

I was furious when I had found out she was working for the family business. I trusted Emmett, but I didn't trust that bitch farther than I could throw her.

She walked in with that sly smirk on her face, and I just wanted to slap her. Some of the other women tried to be cordial to her, but I never pretended to like her. She knew that she was on my shit list.

Em pretty much turned to stone when she walked in. It wasn't like Em to be intimidated by anyone, much less a skanky bitch like her.

"Rose, calm down. I can hear you breathing. She knows better than to fuck with you," he whispered in my ear.

I shoved my empty glass at him. "I have to go to the restroom." I was pissed, and it was written all over my face.

I had to pass Tanya on my way to restroom, and she gave me the most shit eating fake smile. Again, I wanted to slap her into the next week.

I stayed in the restroom for a few minutes, trying to calm down before I ruined the whole dinner. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night, and that bitch had to show up to create some fucked up drama.

I walked back into the conservatory to find Tanya with her hand against Em's chest. She was saying something to him, and he looked like a ghost was talking to him. I stood in the doorway for a minute to see how far she was going to attempt to take it. Em pushed her hand away, and she reached down to pinch his butt cheek as he walked away. Could that bitch not take a hint?

I walked over to Em. "That bitch is trying to die tonight, isn't she?"

"Rose, you know I don't go for the slutty type. She could never do anything to make me want her. I have everything I need right here," he said as he pointed to my chest. That fucker knew how make me forget I was mad.

"I know. I know. I just hate her so much."

"Well, she isn't going to ruin our good time tonight. Wanna go back to the bathroom, and I can make you forget all about her?", he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

I laughed lightly. "You are such a perv. I've already told you we cannot do this here."

Henderson came in to tell everyone that dinner would be served shortly, and we should make our way to the dining room. We all started to slowly trickle out of the room, and into the dining room.

"Babe, I need to talk to Edward for a minute. I'll meet you in there, okay?"

What in the fuck did he need to talk to Edward about that couldn't wait?

I sighed. "Fine. Don't be long," I replied.

"You got it," he said as he turned to walk the other way, and I continued my walk to the dining room looking at the family pictures on the wall smiling at the memories.

I was almost to the dining room when I heard an extremely high pitched scream come from the library.

I stopped walking mid stride, and began to run towards the library. Fortunately, I can run better in five inch heels than most women can in sneakers. I wasn't sure who was screaming; I internally hoped that no one was hurt.. Where was Em? Please say that someone had just seen a rat or something..

I reached the open doors, and saw Lauren standing next to Tanya's body, her red dress barely covering her body. There was a huge knife covered in blood laying next to her, and blood all over the carpet. Lauren wouldn't quit screaming.

I walked over to the body, and looked down at Tanya. That bitch had finally gotten what she deserved. I didn't feel sorry for her one bit.

I shook my head and smiled. "Esme is gonna kill whoever did this and ruined her carpet."

**a/n: hmmm... so looking forward to your reviews.. who do you think it is so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. We are all having a blast writing this. This wouldn't be possible without OhThoseCullenBoys. She placed the winning bid for the collaboration in the FGB auction.**

**Thanks to Daisyblack and LillieCullen for their mad beta skills.**

**We don't own Twilight but we are the depraved individuals who came up with this plot.**

* * *

**Murder At Cullen Manor**

**Chapter 3**

**MYSTERY POV - Written by Mystery Author**

I wasn't the only one in the room shocked to see Tanya show up tonight. Even poor Henderson looked a bit green. Tonight was the perfect night to end her reign of terror on everyone. True, I had my own reasons for wanting her out of the picture, but so did most of the citizens of Forks. She was a whore and everyone knew it.

I slipped in the shadows and watched for the perfect time to make my move. Henderson announced dinner would be ready soon and everyone started to make their way out of the conservatory. I slipped past everyone and sneaked into the kitchen. I knew it was empty so I could easily choose my weapon and sneak back out without being noticed. I saw the carving knife sitting on the counter, quickly grabbed it, and made my way into the main hall.

I was standing in the doorway to the library when I caught Tanya's eye and motioned her to follow me inside. She got a smug look on her face and happily accepted my silent invitation. I stepped back inside the darkened room and waited in the shadows. I didn't want her to see what was coming.

The whore sauntered into the room swaying her hips a bit more exaggerated than necessary. She was seriously delusional if she thought she could seduce me into any schemes with her. While Tanya quietly closed the door behind her and stood there in the dark room with her back to me I slipped on the pair of leather gloves I brought with me.

"I'm a bit surprised you wanted to see me alone. I can't deny that I've been dreaming about you since the day I saw you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for too long," she purred. Her voice was so revolting I had to swallow down the bile that rose up my throat.

I silently walked behind the whore and surprised her when I whispered in her ear. "You are right about one thing. I've been dreaming about doing this since the day I saw you too." I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, pulling her into the middle of the room. I couldn't believe she actually moaned when I did that.

"Mmm. I do love it rough." I was once again shocked when Tanya started running her hands up her body and cupped her breasts. She was in for quite the surprise.

"Tell me, you whore, do you like it this rough?" While her hands were caressing her body I yanked her head back further exposing her throat. She moaned again and I quickly brought the knife to her throat and swiped it from left to right. There was an initial spurt of blood that spattered the curtains and wall. She brought her hands to her now bleeding neck as she gasped for breath. I let go of her head and stepped back as her body fell to the ground. I watched her bleed out onto the carpet within a matter of minutes. Once I was satisfied that she was dead, I placed the knife on the floor next to her body and carefully slipped out of the room.

What felt like it took hours to do, really only took no more than ten minutes. I hurried back into the now empty conservatory and threw the gloves into the fireplace. Satisfied that they would be mere ash by the time dinner was done, I looked over myself to ensure none of the contaminated blood of the whore was on me. Finding no evidence of the murder on me, I started to walk out of the conservatory when I heard a loud scream.

**DEPUTY BEN DOVER – Written by TheSpoiltOne**

God I was bored.

This was the fourth shift in two weeks that the Chief had swapped with me. The last two months he had changed. I didn't know what was going on at home, but something was definitely up.

So here I was, on a Friday night once again, playing solitaire. This was how exciting my life was. Take out Chinese carton on the desk, waiting for nothing to happen in the world of Forks.

The phone startled me out of my boredom-induced coma.

"Forks Police Department, Deputy Dover speaking," I replied in my crisp professional police voice.

"Dover, it's Charlie." The Chief's voice was sharp and short. I thought I would try and dissolve his anger with a bit of humor.

"Want to swap your shift back again, Chief?" I said in an amused tone.

"Dover, get your dick out of your hand and haul your ass to Cullen Manor. We've got a dead body here."

"Right you are, Chief..." I started to reply as the phone on the other end cut off.

Fuck. I scrambled up and knocked over the Chinese container, and noodles went all over the paperwork I had on my desk.

"Oh, fucking hell." I would clean that up later. I grabbed my keys for the cruiser and locked the door as I ran out of the station.

Climbing into the cruiser, I wondered, do I put the lights on? Nothing ever happened in Forks; the only time we ever turned them on was to test them to make sure they worked!

I flicked the switch and drove through Forks with all the bells and whistles going. They needed a test drive after all, and this was an emergency.

The Chief had been acting strange the last few months. The smallest things would set him off, and you didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. I answered the phone wrong once, and found myself thrown against the wall with a gun pointed in my face. I had no clue what was up with the Chief, but I knew after that incident that I didn't want to be on his bad side again.

I pulled up to the Cullen mansion in no time and was greeted by an irritated Chief.

"Dover, why the fuck have you got the sirens and lights going? Turn them off now, you fucking idiot, do we need to let the whole town know what is going on?" The Chief was livid, okay, this wasn't good.

I quickly turned them off and got out of the car. Shit, the Chief was not happy. Charlie looked around a little irritated before showing me up to the Cullen's front door.

"So, who is dead?" I turned to him and asked; I was desperate to know.

"Tanya Denali." Wow, that shocked me, a female; I thought for sure it would be one of the men. Charlie looked away from me and did not elaborate further. Hmm.

"Accident?" I said, thinking it had to be. I needed to show him I had control of this situation and I could handle it.

He turned back to me, "No." Was that anger I saw flash across his features? "This was definitely no accident, Dover."

He led me through the massive house of the Cullen manor. I had never been up here. Never had a need. I wasn't classy enough for the Cullens. I wondered if the Chief would have anything to do with them either if it wasn't for his daughter's relationship with Edward.

The halls were nicer than my apartment, not to mention the actual rooms themselves. I took a deep breath; not quite knowing what I was going to see when I entered the room the Chief was taking me to.

We entered a room which looked to be a fancy study, maybe a library. The room was full of books, a sofa, and in front of the sofa on the ground was Tanya, blood on the carpet and a knife lying next to her body.

Her dress was blood red, how convenient for her to choose that color to wear tonight. It was short and wasn't covering a lot of her body.

"Don't touch anything, Dover." Charlie put his hand to my chest. "I will bag everything up in a minute."

"You do know, Chief, you can't take control of this investigation." He looked at me surprised and looked annoyed as he processed this information. I had never stood up to him before and I quite liked it.

"Don't fuck this up, Dover," he said and turned on his heel. "I have everyone sitting down in the Drawing Room waiting for you to question them."

I raised my eye brows to him.

"I thought we could conduct it here, where everyone felt more comfortable than down at the station." I nodded to him as he continued, "Plus I don't think we would all fit in my office."

"How many people are here?" I asked, thinking about the task I had before me.

We walked into what I assumed was the drawing room, and was shocked to see half of Forks. Shit, this was going to be a long night.

"Good evening everybody," I said as I walked into the centre of the room. Charlie sat down beside Bella who looked a little shook up. I didn't think she and Tanya were close, so it made me curious.

I looked around the room a little more closely: Cullen, Cullen, Swan, Cullen, Cullen, and Newton? What was Newton doing here? I was pretty sure by the way he was dressed he wasn't an invited guest.

"Mike?" I said, raising an eyebrow to him, "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Lauren jumped in. "He came to see me, as I was working tonight." She looked over at Mike and shot him an angry glance as Mike just rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Mike, is this true? Or have you something more to add?" I said getting a tad annoyed at their bickering when Tanya had just died in another room.

"Well, I did come to see my wife as I wanted to go to the bar, but had no money since she cleaned out the fucking accounts and went shopping," he said as Lauren's mouth dropped opened at this. "I needed some cash! She texted me and said she had some in her wallet, so I came in the front gates and in through the back door into the kitchen area. No one was supposed to know I was even here."

Lauren scoffed.

"Have something to add, Lauren?"

She looked a little surprised and horrified at her outburst. "No, no, nothing to add", she said quickly looking to the floor.

I looked at Mike who looked at her, annoyed. There was more to this story, I would find out a bit later. I didn't trust them.

"Okay, we will come back to both of you in a minute," I said as the Chief stood up and cleared his throat.

"Newton, when was the last time you saw Miss Denali?" the Chief asked.

Shit! He didn't think I was handling this well.

"Chief, I think you need to sit down and let me handle this," I said trying to take the investigation back into my hands. The Chief looked at me slightly annoyed with raised eyebrows. I cleared my throat and looked back at Mike, "So, when was the last time you saw Miss Denali?"

I saw the Chief get a smug look on his face from the corner of my eye.

Mike looked at his feet and didn't answer straight away. Lauren looked all of a sudden interested and straightened her back in the chair.

"I don't remember," Mike mumbled, not at all convincing.

Lauren scoffed again. "Ahh yeah, sure you don't," she said so everyone could hear, and turned away from Mike, crossing her legs and folding her arms away from him.

Well, that sure was a marriage made in heaven.

**MYSTERY POV - Written by Mystery Author**

The thing about Tanya, she was a whore – a whore who messed with the wrong family. I can't say I was sad to see her go; after all, I killed the bitch. I may be a little sorry to have ruined the evening for everyone else but Tanya's death was well worth it. At least Cullen Manor was one hell of a place to be stuck for the evening.

I smiled inwardly when I saw Ben Dover enter the room. He was so inexperienced I was sure he would either mess up this investigation or never be able to solve it. The boy looked overwhelmed already, and he hadn't even begun the questioning yet. He was under a lot of pressure to figure out who killed Tanya. That kind of pressure will get to a guy like Ben real quick. There was nothing left for me to worry about anymore.

* * *

**AN: Any ideas who killed Tanya? We'd love to hear your ideas.**

**Check out Just a Sip at The Writer's Coffee Shop on Thursday. We will have a sneak peak at Chapter 4 posted. The link can be found on our profile page.  
**


End file.
